onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gami Gami no Mi
The Gami Gami no Mi ("Kami" means "paper", but it becomes "gami" when used in the word "origami". "Gami" by itself can mean "high class" or "graceful") is a Logia Devil Fruit that allows the user to control and become paper. Appearance The fruit is round and white, with faint gray swirls on it. Strengths The biggest strength of the Devil Fruit is that the user can control and become paper, allowing them to avoid attacks by turning into flexible paper. However, the user can also fold their paper body into various shapes using origami, such as turning their arms into paper weapons. Due to the power of the Devil Fruit, this paper weaponry is as sharp and hard as metal, and can cause damage that still has the sting of a paper cut. The user can also manipulate paper, and can turn ordinary pieces of paper into iron-hard shields or sharp blades. Weaknesses The biggest weakness of the fruit is that if the user's paper body gets wet, it becomes heavy and mushy. If the user's body gets wet before turning into paper, they will be unable to turn into paper at all. The Devil Fruit also makes the user very light, making their body highly susceptible to being pushed back or sent flying by heavy attacks. However, due to being so light, the user is able to stand on water for a time. Other than that, the user is still affected by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit is best used and most often used to turn the user's arms into paper weaponry. Attacks * Gami Gami no Sword: The user turns their forearm to paper and folds it into a paper sword. The paper sword arm is as hard and sharp as real metal. * Gami Gami no Shield: The user folds paper out of their forearm to make a shield. * Gami Gami no Launcher: Turns the user's hand into a paper gatling gun. The gun looks like a round paper disk with numerous paper tubs attached to it. The disk spins, the tubes shooting out wads of paper. The wads of paper are just as damaging as very large bullets. * Gami Gami no Fist: Turns the user's arm into a large paper hand and bunches the enemy. * Gami Gami no Claw: Turns the user's arm into a large paper hand with sharp fingers. The user rakes the claws through the enemy, cutting them. * Gami Gami no Kendama: Turns the user's hand into a paper hammer with a ball and string attached on the top, or a kendama. * Gami Gami no Mallet: Turns the user's arm into a very large paper mallet. * Gami Gami no Axe: Turns the user's arm into a very large paper axe. * Gami Gami no Club: Turns the user's arm into a very large paper club. * Gami Gami no Mace: Turns the user's arm into a weapon shaped like a rod with a head composed of a series of sharp blades jutting out in different directions. * Gami Gami no Maul: Turns the user's arm into a round paper ball with spikes jutting out of it. * Gami Gami no Flail: Turns the user's arm into a paper chain with a spiked ball on the end. The chain looks like streamers made from interlocking rings of paper. * Gami Gami no Whip: Turns the user's arm into a long, thin paper whip. * Gami Gami no Scythe: Turns the user's arm into a large paper scythe. * Gami Gami no Hoe: Turns the user's arm into a paper gardening hoe. * Gami Gami no Shovel: Turns the user's arm into a paper shovel. * Gami Gami no Pick-Axe: Turns the user's arm into a paper pick-axe. * Gami Gami no Drill: Turns the user's hand into a paper drill. * Gami Gami no Wrench: Turns the user's hand into a paper wrench. * Gami Gami no Hammer: Turns the user's hand into a paper hammer (the modern kind used for hammering and removing nails). * Gami Gami no Screwdriver: Turns the user's finger into a paper screwdriver. * Gami Gami no Shears: Turns the user's hand into a pair of paper shears. * Gami Gami no Pliers: Turns the user's fingers into a pair of paper pliers. * Gami Gami no Scissors: Turns the user's fingers into a pair of paper scissors. * Gami Gami no Tweezers: Turns the user's fingers into a pair of paper tweezers. * Gami Gami no Clippers: Turns the user's fingers into a pair of nailclippers. * Gami Gami no Fork: Turns the user's finger into a paper fork. * Gami Gami no Spoon: Turns the user's finger into a paper spoon. * Gami Gami no Knife: Turns the user's finger into a paper knife (the kind you use to cut up food). * Gami Gami no Toothpick: Turns the user's finger into a paper toothpick. * Gami Gami no Key: Turns the user's finger into a paper key that can open any lock. * Gami Gami no 2-D: The user becomes flat like paper. * Gami Gami no Tube: After becoming two-dimensional, the user will curl up into a tube to roll around and travel swiftly, also becoming a much smaller target. * Gami Gami no Spring Legs: Turns the user's legs into paper springs for increased jumping power. * Gami Gami no Spring Arms: Used along with Gami Gami no Spring Legs. Turns the user's arms into paper springs, allowing them to bounce on their arms as well as their legs for various feats of acrobatics. * Gami Gami no Tentacles: Turns the user's arms into paper tentacles to ensnare the enemy. * Gami Gami no Spider: Sprouts four paper spider legs from the user's back, allowing them to move about with their body hanging off the ground. They can also be used to pin an enemy to the user's back. * Gami Gami no Wings: Sprouts paper wings from the user's back, allowing them to glide through the air and briefly hover. However, due to the user not being built like a bird, they cannot fully fly with these wings. * Gami Gami no Airplane: Turns to paper and folds into a paper airplane for flight. Allies can ride on the plane for travel. * Gami Gami no Shuriken: Folds several pieces of paper into shuriken and throws them. * Gami Gami no Air Force: Turns several pieces of paper into paper airplanes and sends them chasing after the enemy, dive-bombing them. Trivia * There is actually already a Devil Fruit related to paper. The Basa Basa no Mi. However, the Basa Basa no Mi is non-canon, only appearing in one of the video games. The Gami Gami no Mi was also created long before the Basa Basa no Mi was entered in the One Piece Encyclopedia. * The power to transform into paper was seen in a villain in Jackie Chan Adventures that appeared in one episode. Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia